Akari
}} is a doctor and researcher working at the Research Tower. Appearance Akari is a tall, pale, and slim man with a mix of light peach and light brown hair and peach eyes. He wears a white lab coat with the red Research Tower symbol on his left lapel and a employee name badge on the left side of his chest. Underneath his lab coat, he wears a blue dress shirt and a violet necktie. He also wears slate gray color dress pants and gray shoes. Gallery Personality Akari is a dominant person. There are times when he is insensitive, saying callous remarks such as, "What's wrong with telling the truth? If you don't like it, then improve things!" He also repeatedly makes enemies among the nurses. However, despite this, he does not have any evil intentions. Among the nurses, there is also a faction which wants to genuinely aid him; they seems idolized him and admire him greatly for his expertise and business-like demeanor. When his former tutor was still on active duty, he studied hard under his guidance and demonstrated his intelligence. He also portrayed as the very definition of an workaholic. Dialogue often hints that he works all the time and rarely takes breaks, even if he is woken up at an ungodly hour, he'll get up and is still professional and fastidious. Tsukitachi and Hirato sometimes try to get him to relax by dragging him to "tea parties" and getting him drunk. Akari is also a rather irritable person. Hirato and Tsukitachi often exploit this weakness and have fun teasing him. He loses his patience quickly and often tells them they pollute the air around him and that their mere presence annoys him. He's high-strung and doesn't like to joke which probably related to his professionalism. Although Akari is a doctor and isn't supposed to develope feelings for anything or anyone he cares for, he greatly feels responsible for his patients and for the lives and well-being of other people and animals. Even when his protege and subordinate, Azana, tried to kill him out of an inferiority complex, Akari still wanted to protect him from Hirato and the law (which dictated Azana's death for trying to harm SSS personnel). He also protected Nai from higher ups because he felt that decisions like dissecting someone were not up to them. Akari is usually a very straightforward man, but he can be just as manipulative and sly as Hirato (who knows how sly Tsukitachi is?). He even lied to Iva to get on the field and to help the townspeople and the other people there (Yogi, Tsukumo, Jiki, Gareki, Nai, and a few others). When Hirato complains about trouble he may have to face due to this matter, he tells Hirato to keep his mouth shut about his unauthorized trip. This shows how he holds himself accountable for many lives, and how he is willing to break rules if he needs to. Relationships Hirato Akari often displays hostilities toward him, finding the captain annoying due to the fact that he's often picked and teased upon despite his senior status in Circus. While Hirato finds their relationship humorous, Akari does not. One example of why Akari detests Hirato is in volume 9 or 10, Hirato stared at him intently during a meeting, rather freaking Akari out. This made our beloved doctor lose focus. He was brought back to the meeting when asked for his report. His lack of focus embarassed him in front of his superiors. Tsukitachi He finds Tsukitachi annoying as well, most likely due to the fact that the first ship captain is almost-always lounging around, never taking his work serious enough in contrast to the doctor. Tsukitachi also makes what Akari takes as insolent remarks, and takes everything easy while Akari is tense and business-like. Although not as obsessively as Kiichi, he does care a bit about his rank, stating "I doubt my reputation can get any higher than it already is". Yogi After Hirato saved Yogi, Akari performed surgery on him. This probably traumatized him and gave him a life-long fear of the doctor. Coupled with the shots and brisk attitude, Yogi is so terrified of Akari that he stares at his feet only, he tries to escape his daily checkup, and the mere idea or proximity of the doctor can bring tears to his eyes. He stares at Akari's feet so much, in fact, that he was able to recognize his shoes when Nai bowled him over in a hall. Yogi constantly avoids Akari, and even hides from him when there isn't a check-up. He tried to escape from his daily check-up through a window, and even used Yukkin to substitute his place in the hospital bed. Azana Based on Azana memory, Akari was among the people who first appear when Azana's family murdered by Varuga and later taking Azana as his prodigy. To Azana, Akari shows more attention and even concern about him, which in the process, making him a role model for Azana. He still tries to protect Azana even though he misused his name and tried to kill him due to Azana's inferiority complex with Akari's talent. One of the little things that may have fueled his inferiority complex is how a rabbit from the Niji forest, hates him and injures him, but worships and is infatuated by Akari. Azane is shown with many bruises and band-aids all throughout the story- these were all made by the rabbit. Abilities History Trivia *His name means light, candlepower in Japanese. *In both the anime and manga, he kept the animal that Nai had protected previously in the forest of niji as a pet. He's constantly looking out for its welfare (i.e. from the nature of its shelter to the food it eats), though he's genuinely dumbfounded as to why it's so attached to him. *In a shortly translated edition of Score 67 , it's speculated that his full name is Akari Dezart/Dezaruto. The panel where Uro reveals his name is also in the volume 12 preview that came with the end of volume 11. *In relations to the third bullet point, in Japanese, Akari’s full name is 燭．デザルト which is romanised to Akari Dezaruto, probably "Dezart". *He hates people who try to appeal to others using clever words. He also hates Hirato, but it's stated for completely different reasons. *He likes to explore undeveloped regions, research and board games. *His favorite foods are black tea and brown sugar from corals. The food he dislikes is smoked tarunero (fish). *He feels protective of his charges (anyone or anything he's had to take care of) including Nai and Azana. Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Needs Help